Tank Engine Thomas Again
* Kaye & Ward * Egmont Publishing |published=1949 - present |series=The Railway Series |previous=James the Red Engine |next=Troublesome Engines}} Tank Engine Thomas Again is the fourth book of [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]]. Foreword Dear Friends, Here is news from Thomas' Branch Line. It is clearly no ordinary line, and life on it is far from dull. Thomas asks me to say that if you are ever in the Region, you must be sure to visit him and travel on his line. "They will have never seen anything like it," he says proudly. I know I haven't! The Author Stories ''Thomas and the Guard Henry is late at the junction and Thomas is being impatient. As the guard goes to his van he trips on an umbrella and by the time he gets up, Thomas is long gone. Annie and Clarabel try to convince Thomas to stop, but he pays no attention until they reach a signal. The guard does not come to tell them what the matter is, but they soon find out why - he is not on the train. Luckily, he runs up a few minutes later and climbs aboard. Thomas Goes Fishing Thomas often sees people fishing in the river and wants to go fishing too. He gets his chance when he discovers the water tower at Elsbridge is out of order and Thomas' crew fill him up with river-water. However, Thomas experiences pains and an inspector soon discovers some fish in Thomas' tank. They fish them out and have a supper of fish and chips and the Fat Controller tells Thomas to never fish again - Thomas heartily agrees. Thomas, Terence and the Snow Thomas meets Terence the tractor and makes fun of his caterpillar tracks. When winter comes, Thomas treats his snowplough awfully and it has to be repaired. They cannot fix it in time for his first train and Thomas, over-confident, recklessly charges at a snowdrift outside the tunnel and sticks there. He cannot get out, so a bus comes to take his passengers home and Terence pulls him and Annie and Clarabel out. Thomas apologises to Terence and returns home. Thomas and Bertie Bertie, the bus from the previous story, teases Thomas about being slow, so they decide to have a race. Thomas gains the lead at a level crossing, but Bertie then gets in front after Thomas has to stop to collect passengers and only stops to rub it in. Thomas gains the lead again after Bertie stops for a traffic light and although Bertie creeps in front, Thomas, with a burst of speed, rushes into Hackenbeck in style. Bertie congratulates him when he comes in and the two become friends. Characters Thomas and the Guard * Thomas * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * The Lady With the Umbrella * The Fat Controller Thomas Goes Fishing * Thomas * The Fat Controller * Annie and Clarabel Thomas, Terence and the Snow *Thomas * Terence * Annie and Clarabel * Farmer Finney Thomas and Bertie *Thomas * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * James * Terence * The Fat Controller Locations Thomas and the Guard * Knapford Thomas Goes Fishing * River Els * Elsbridge Viaduct * Elsbridge * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Ffarquhar * Ffarquhar Yard Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Terence's Field * Ffarquhar * Ffarquhar Sheds * Hackenbeck Tunnel Thomas and Bertie * Knapford * Toryreck * Elsbridge * Elsbridge Viaduct * River Els * River Callan * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Ffarquhar Trivia * In the fourth illustration of ''Thomas and the Guard, an advertisement for the book, James the Red Engine is visible. There is also a sign reading, "All About Thomas, The Famous Tank Engine!" * Thomas' Fireman sings There's a Hole in My Bucket, a song about a man named Henry asking a woman named Liza on how to mend a bucket. * According to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines, the story of Thomas and Bertie was originally invented as a board game by the reverend to amuse his children on a wet holiday in Wales. ** This makes the story unusual as it is not based on a real-life event unlike most stories in the Railway Series. The Rev. W. Awdry has said that due to "reprisals from authority," such a race was unlikely, and he has carefully noted that "although, between you and me, they would like to have another race, I don't think they ever will." * An illustration from Thomas and Bertie was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Rev. W. Awdry's centenary. * The book was released digitally for Apple products on 11 May 2012. * A 70th anniversary print was released on 16 April 2015. * Thomas and the Guard ''is based on a real event which occurred at Eastbourne, South East England, UK. * ''Thomas Goes Fishing ''is based on a real event which occurred on the GSWR (Glasgow and South Western Railway), when the driver kept fish in the engine's watertank: "To keep the water clean." * This is the first book in the Railway Series where Edward and Gordon do not appear. * The events of Thomas and the Guard and Thomas Goes Fishing take place between 1925 and 1935, the events of Thomas, Terence and the Snow take place in 1934, 1947 or 1948, and the events of Thomas and Bertie take place in 1935 or 1948. * Mark Moraghan narrated a shortened version of Thomas and the Guard as Mr. Evans in a Storytime with Mr. Evans segment. Goofs * In third illustration of ''Thomas and the Guard: ** Henry has a brass funnel, a Fowler tender and square buffers. The Reverend W. Awdry explained the last goof by saying that Henry needed new buffers and was using the same ones as Gordon's. ** Henry is smiling despite his "system being out of order," he has two cab windows instead of one and Thomas' right buffer is off. * In the first illustration of Thomas Goes Fishing, Annie and Clarabel change length dramatically. * The passengers are meant to be at the platform while Thomas is letting off steam painfully, but they are actually standing nearby. * In the first illustration of Thomas and Bertie, the station roof is not fully painted in. In Other Languages Merchandise Wedgwood China es:La Locomotora de Tanque Thomas Otra Vez he:שובו של תומס הקטר ja:がんばれ機関車トーマス pl:Jeszcze raz o Tomku Tendrzaku ru:Снова паровозик Томас Category:Railway Series Books Category:Books Category:Welsh Books Category:Australian Books Category:Japanese Books Category:Chinese Books Category:Korean Books